


Three's Company

by Jparker97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jparker97/pseuds/Jparker97
Summary: Sequel to Elevator Music





	Three's Company

“Holy shit,” I gasped. Bucky and I had just finished what was our fifth round of the night. That super soldier stamina is no joke.

“Am I wearing you out, babe?” Bucky teased, tickling my side.

“Yes. Are you worn out at all?” I shot back. He grinned, shaking his head no. I groaned, getting up and walking to the bathroom, noting how sore I was. When I came back, I heard Bucky talking to himself.

“What’s up?’ I asked as I laid back in bed with him. We’ve been dating for a few months now, and I thank my lucky stars every day that I got stuck in the elevator with him and Steve that one night. He threw his phone down and sighed.

“It’s Steve. He went out on another blind date, but the dame isn’t interested in all the baggage associated with dating Captain America.” He looked so sad for his best friend, and I didn’t blame him. “I just wish there was some way I could help him find a woman like you.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, carding my fingers through his hair before running the tips of my fingers down his spine, making him shudder. “You’ll be the death of me, woman,” he growled, hovering over me, his thick cock hard and warm against my leg.

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way, would you?” I murmured in his ear as I reached down to stroke him, causing him to hiss at the contact. Using his preoccupation, I used my leg to throw him off, rolling him to his back as I straddled him. “It’s my turn to be on top.” His eyes rolled back into his head as I lowered myself onto him, waiting to adjust before I began to rock my hips back and forth. He grabbed my hips harshly, and I knew I would have bruises from his fingertips. “Fuck Bucky, your dick feels so good.” I ground myself down harder, loving how deep he could reach inside me. I could feel another orgasm beginning to build, so I started going faster, chasing my release.

“Pussy’s so tight, squeezin’ the fuck outta me,” he moaned. Damn, he had a filthy mouth, but I loved it all the same. His hands gripped me tighter, his head thrown back in pleasure. “Keep goin’ doll. I’m almost there.” I went faster, wanting to bring us to the end together. After a few more minutes, I felt my orgasm come to a peak, throwing my head back as I cried out. I slowed as I came, but Bucky wasn’t finished. He kept moving me a bit longer before he finally came as well. “Fuck darlin’. You always know how to make me feel good.” He pulled me to his chest before laying me down gently, tucking me into his side.

“You make me feel good too, Bucky,” I muttered, my eyelids drooping. I heard him chuckle before he got up to get a drink from the bathroom.

“I must have worn you out tonight huh?” he asked. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had shut them. “I can tell you’re really tired. Let’s get some sleep. You need your rest, as do I.” He covered us with the blankets and I was asleep before you could say ‘good night’.

#

A few days later, Bucky and I were eating dinner when Steve called him.

“Hey Steve,” he greeted. “How goes tonight’s date?” He grinned for a moment before scowling. “Another failed date? What the fuck is wrong with these women? Do they not understand how lucky they are to even get to go on one date with you?” Bucky was very agitated, the plates in his metal arm whirring as he clenched his fist. “Steve, I’m not going to rest until I find you a woman like mine,” he suddenly snapped, looking at me with the most intense look I’ve ever seen. “I swear I will.” He ended the call and hung his head.

“He still can’t find anyone?” I asked quietly. Bucky looked up and me and shook his head.

“I hate that he’s still alone. If anyone should be alone, it’s me,” he grumbled. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair.

“No one deserves to be alone,” I shot back. “Listen, I’ve been thinking,” I started off, nervous about how he would react. “You say you want Steve to have someone like me, right?” He nodded at me so I could continue. “Well, why can’t he have me?” Bucky gasped before shooting off the couch.

“You’re my girlfriend, that’s why,” he snapped. “You really want to break up with me so Steve can have you?” I couldn’t help but laugh. Did he really think I’d want to be with Steve over him?

“No, you daft idiot. What I meant was, why don’t you two share me?” Bucky’s jaw dropped. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting that.

“That’s…” he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“I’ve been thinking about it since the other night. It makes sense, really. You want him to have someone like me, so why not let him have me?” He stared at me a bit longer, still at a loss for words. “Bucky?” After a while, he sat back down next to me, a disbelieving look still on his face.

“You do realize what you’re suggesting, right?” he asked to which I nodded. “I don’t know…” I rolled my eyes at him.

“But you were okay with sharing me the day we all met?” I reasoned. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

“Yes, ‘cause we weren’t in a committed relationship then. It was a one-time thing,” he countered. He sounded scared, and I realized what was really bothering him about this.

“Look, I’m not saying that I want to be with him over you. I obviously prefer you over him,” I reassured him. “But, if I could make the two of you happy by being with both of you, then I would.” He looked a bit relieved, but I knew he was still weirded out by this. “I’m not saying that this is some weird fantasy that I’ve had. Ideally, you and I would be together and Steve would have his own girlfriend, but he’s having trouble finding one.” He still looked upset, so I sighed in defeat. “Forget I said anything. I put the offer out there because I figured you’d want your best friend happy. And if he’s happy, then you’re happy, which is all I want at the end of the day. I’m willing to be shared if it makes the both of you happy.” I stood up and stretched. “I’m going to get ready for bed. Gotta work early in the morning.” I walked over and gave him a kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“I’ll think about it and run it by Steve to see what he thinks,” he replied, hugging me back. I shook my head.

“No, don’t worry about it. It obviously bothers you, so just forget about it. I doubt Steve would even be interested,” I said as I pulled away. I walked him to my door, not wanting him to leave, but I knew that if he stayed the night, I wouldn’t get any sleep.

“Night baby. Sweet dreams,” he wished me as I went to shut the door.

“Bucky, just one more thing. Steve’s the only guy I’d offer to share myself with. No one else, just him,” I pointed out. “Night Bucky. See you tomorrow.” I shut the door and locked it, his torn expression the last thing I saw.

#

A week after I had given Bucky my proposal, I was at home waiting for him to come over for date night. I had everything ready when I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it and got a shock when Bucky and Steve were both standing on the other side.

“Hey babe,” Bucky greeted, producing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back while Steve smiled. “Can we come in?” I nodded, stepping aside for them.

“Uh, I didn’t make enough food for all of us, just Bucky and I,” I stammered, trying to figure out why Steve was even here.

“Oh, that’s okay. I think Steve is hungry for something else though,” my boyfriend joked. I looked at his best friend, who gave me a wicked grin in return. What the hell is he talking about-

Oh. Oh. OH.

“I told Steve what you had said. We’ve been talking about it all week, making sure that we understood exactly what you were offering and how things would work out if we did this,” Bucky explained. Steve nodded in agreement, his smile softening. “If you’re still serious about this, then I think we all need to talk about it so we’re all on the same page.” I nodded in agreement because this is something that we all have to agree on.

“I already ate, on the off chance that you weren’t on board with it and because it’s your date night and didn’t want to interfere,” Steve added in, making sure I knew that I had an out if need be.

“Okay, well let’s sit down and start talking.” I handed Bucky his plate and grabbed mine as we all headed to the living room and got comfortable.

We went over everything.

They would alternate date nights, and those dates are just me and one of them, the other is not allowed to crash the date unless it’s a life or death emergency. If he goes home with me at the end of the night, then it’s just the two of us for the night. If he takes me home, we can invite the other to join us if we want, otherwise, I’m his for the night. There will be nights that we all go out and go home together, which have to be agreed upon by all three of us.

Sex was the touchier subject. I had complete control over it. If I wasn’t in the mood, none of us were having sex. Steve and Bucky are close, but they’re not that close. Condoms are a must, as we didn’t want any unplanned pregnancies. Since we’ve already had sex before, we felt that nothing was really off limits, especially since Steve has literally fucked me in the ass.

The one thing that we all agreed on, above anything else, is that if any of us begins to feel uncomfortable with this at any time, we all have to take a step back and re-evaluate the situation. If Steve doesn’t want to take part any more, then Bucky and I go back to the way things were. Since Bucky and I were already in an established relationship, we felt that it would only be fair to go back to that if Steve taps out. If it’s Bucky who wants out, I have the option of being with Steve or not being with either of them. If I no longer want to be shared, I have the option to pick one of them over the other or neither of them at all.

After a few hours, we had talked over and agreed on everything. Steve stood and left, stating that it was our date night, so as per our agreement, he was not to interfere. Bucky and I spent the night together, him ravishing me all night.

#

A couple days later, Steve called me to figure out what I wanted to do for our first date. We settled on going out for dinner and a movie a few nights from then. The night of, he picked me up from my apartment, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. His and Bucky’s mothers raised them properly because Bucky never showed up without flowers either. If this was to be the norm, then I’ll have flowers out the ying-yang.

Steve and I had a wonderful night out, and before long, he was walking me to my door. I had no intention of letting him leave, so when he went to kiss me goodbye, I yanked him inside, saying he could kiss me goodbye in the morning. We had mind-blowing sex, much like Bucky and I do, but also so different.

I began to see the differences and similarities between both of them. Where Bucky was sweet and gentle, Steve was dominate and rough. Sure, Bucky had his bad boy moments and Steve could be an absolute angel at times, but their public personas were polar opposites than what I got to see behind closed doors. Each man gave me something the other couldn’t, which in turn made me like them even more. Before long, I had fallen hard for both men, to the point where if either of them wanted to leave me, it would leave a gaping hole in my heart. So, I did the only thing I could do and told them both.

It was a mutual date night, and when we walked back into my apartment after dinner, I asked them to have a seat because I wanted to talk to them. They gave each other a worried look, unsure of what was to come.

“Please,” I pleaded, motioning to the couch. They sat down, nervously wringing their hands. “I’m not breaking up with either of you if that’s what you’re worried about. Whether or not you break up with me waits to be seen.” Their looks of surprise were funny, but I didn’t feel like laughing.

“Doll, what’s going on?” Bucky asked, a sad look on his face. Steve was concerned as I took a deep breath.

“I’ve fallen in love with both of you. You each mean so much to me, and I honestly can’t imagine being without either of you,” I blurted out in a rush. I let them absorb this before going on. “I know that if anything changed, we all agreed to talk it over. When we started this, we were doing this for shits and grins. We weren’t wanting to get serious, but now, if either one of you were to tap out, I honestly don’t know how I would recover from losing you.” I gasped for breath as I teared up, afraid of their reaction. They shared another look as I walked to the bathroom to dry my eyes. When I came back, Bucky patted the space between them on the couch for me to sit.

“Doll, you know that we care about you,” Bucky started, giving my knee a squeeze. “I realized that I was in love with you long before this whole arrangement began. Then, you came up with the idea of you bein’ with both of us, and I’ll admit that at first I wasn’t sold on sharin’ you with my best friend, but as time went on, I loved you even more because you were willing to do this to make him happy, which made me happy.” He smiled such a breathtaking smile it made my heart sing.

“Sweetheart,” Steve called, rubbing my arm. I turned to him, running my fingers through his hair.

“Yes, what is it?” I asked.

“You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that,” he replied as a relieved look came over his face. “At first I was afraid of overstepping boundaries with you, so I tried my best to keep my feelings strictly platonic. As time went on though, I fell in love with you but I didn’t want to say anything to scare you away.” He looked down at the floor, not wanting to show how scared he was. I grabbed his hand and brought it to my heart.

“Steve, Bucky,” I looked at both of them, knowing that I couldn’t be without either of them. “I love you both so much.” I kissed Bucky first, then Steve. We all sat back against the couch, snuggling together. “So, where do we go from here? I know we agreed on a lot of things, but we never talked about long-term or love or anything heavy like that.” We all sighed, knowing that we had another long night of talking ahead of us. Steve spoke up after a while, an idea had come to him.

“Why do we have to talk anything out? We already know that we all love each other, and obviously don’t want to break up anytime soon, so why can’t that be enough?” he asked, moving my hair over my shoulder so he could place kisses along the skin there. “I love my girl, and she loves me back. My best friend loves her and she loves him too.” Bucky began to lightly drag his fingers up and down the inside of my thighs, straying away from where I wanted them. “I think I’m speaking for both of us when I say that we had a great night and now all we want to do is make our girl feel good.” I felt his hands reach up and pull the zipper of my dress down, pressing kisses to the newly revealed skin. Bucky claimed my lips then, cradling my face in his hands.

“Doll, let us make love to you tonight,” he murmured against my lips, Steve humming his approval at Bucky’s request. I nodded, not trusting my voice. “Stevie, why don’t you lock up while I take her to bed and wait for ya,” he asked, pulling me onto his lap so he could carry me easier. We walked into the bedroom and he laid us down on the bed, his lips never leaving mine. He pulled my dress down to my waist, his hands cupping my breasts and kneading them gently. I tangled my hands into his hair, relishing in the softness of the tresses. The bed shifted and I felt my dress being taken off the rest of the way, signaling that Steve was joining us. I reached down and undid the buttons on Bucky’s shirt before relieving him of it. He began to make his way down my chest, nipping and sucking at the skin. I took the opportunity to turn my attention to Steve, kissing him greedily as I removed his shirt as well. He left a line of kisses along my jaw and down my neck and collarbone.

“Ohhhhhhh,” I moaned loudly as Steve pinched and licked my nipples at the same time Bucky licked a line up the front of my panties, his tongue delving into my clit through the fabric. He pulled the lace aside, using his metal hand to collect the slick from my folds.

“Stevie, she’s so wet already,” he growled, holding up his hand to show off his glistening digits. Steve stopped his attack on my breasts to take Bucky’s fingers into his mouth and suck my juice from them.

“Mmm,” he hummed, licking his lips. “So fuckin’ sweet. You’re so good to us, baby,” he crooned, kissing me deeply so I could taste myself.

“My boys are even better to me,” I mewled, breaking the kiss. I heard a ripping sound as Bucky pulled my panties apart before diving into my cunt. “Ffffuck Bucky!” I cried out at the sudden sensation. Feeling something hard press into my hip, I looked down and saw the straining bulge in Steve’s pants. “Bucky, stop baby.” He came to a stop and pulled away, looking up at me in wonder. “I’m feeling incredibly underdressed here, and I want to make you both feel good too, so lose the clothes, now,” I ordered. They both grinned before climbing off the bed, slowly stripping their pants and boxers off and giving me a show.

“How do you want us, doll?” Bucky asked, licking his lips to show that he wasn’t done with me.

“Buck, I want you to lay with your body up here,” I instructed, pointing to the area by my head. “And Steve? I’ve got to get my mouth on that beautiful cock of yours.” They got back on the bed, laying down how I said to. Bucky reclaimed my pussy, picking up where he left off while I stroked him. With my other hand, I brought Steve’s throbbing member to my mouth, swirling my tongue around his swollen head before taking him as far in as I could. I worked them both, making them feel as good as they made me feel. Steve started to thrust forward, fucking my mouth, so I pulled off, knowing that he’d end up coming down my throat if I didn’t stop him. I switched then, bringing Bucky into my mouth while I pumped Steve. Bucky cried out in ecstasy as the wet heat of my mouth enveloped his dick, my tongue pressing to the sensitive spot on the underside. Knowing that we could all love each other without consequences was so liberating, and I could feel it in their every touch.

I got into a rhythm of sucking off one for a while before switching to the other, while they began to switch off on going down on me. I could tell which was which, as Bucky was more gentle and Steve was like a starving man at a buffet.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, they both pulled away, all of us gasping for air.

“Baby,” huffed Steve. “We can’t take any more teasing, we’ve gotta be inside you.” Bucky nodded his agreement before scooting around to face me.

“Fuck yes. I wanna feel my boys. Wanna feel your thick cocks in my tight pussy,” I moaned. Oops. They both looked at me like I had grown another head. “Sorry, got caught up in the heat of the moment. As you were, gentlemen,” I stammered to cover my mistake. They both grinned before laying down on either side of me. Bucky reached down and rubbed himself against my folds to gather some slick before letting Steve do the same. Bucky kissed me before slowly easing himself inside me. He and I moaned at the feeling of being connected before I felt something else teasing at my entrance. I looked back at Steve in shock, realizing that he was going to bring my deepest fantasy to life. Bucky lifted my top leg, opening me up wider so Steve could slide in easier. He slowly pushed in, stopping every so often to give me a chance to adjust to them both.

Once he was completely inside, we all groaned at the feeling. It was amazing, knowing that both of my boys could fill me up so completely. We laid there for a while before they began to move, taking turns in their thrusting. I brought my lips to Bucky’s, tangling my tongue with his. Steve, his orgasm close, started to buck wildly into me. His thrusts were pressing Bucky up against my g-spot, bring my ending closer and closer. Bucky attached his lips to my neck, which enabled me to turn and capture Steve’s with my own. Bucky suddenly started pistoning his hips into me, and after a few minutes of feverish pounding, we all came at once, both men giving one hard as hell thrust that had me seeing stars as they spilled their seed inside me. We all sighed as we came down from our highs, letting our heart rates calm down as we laid in a tangle of sweaty limbs. Bucky pulled himself from me before getting up and going to the bathroom. Steve held me in his arms, pressing kisses to my shoulder and neck. Bucky returned with a warm washcloth and cleaned us all up, before climbing into bed and pulling the covers up.

“So, I know we all agreed that condoms were a must, but I just couldn’t help myself,” he mumbled, slightly ashamed. I giggled, knowing what he meant.

“Well, that was something else that I wanted to talk to you two about,” I replied, turning to give Steve a look. He grinned, kissing me sweetly.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I wanted to tell you that I’m not fond of condoms, so I went to my doctor and got put on birth control. I wanted to surprise you both tonight after we had talked everything out.” They squeezed me tightly, kissing my cheeks. “I love you both so much.”

“Love you too, baby,” they said in unison as we all fell into a deep and satisfying slumber. 


End file.
